


Spellwalk Hero - Py

by DxTURA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: HP spells become quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Name: Py. Quirk: Spellwalk. Hero Name…?...Well, he didn’t get that far—not yet, anyway.
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Spellwalk Hero - Py

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Name: Py. Quirk: Spellwalk. Hero Name…?

...Well, he didn’t get that far—not yet, anyway. He had tried to come up with a different alias whenever he was alone, but it never got any better than “Wizard Boy” or something that was just a little too corny for his liking.

And now that Py found himself in a dangerous predicament he never thought he’d be in, he started to wonder if making up a name for Pro Hero work was a good idea in the long run.

Py Tower and his classmates were tasked to train to U.A.’s infamous USJ, and hopefully learn a little bit about dealing with disasters. _Everyone_ was pumped; every single student in Class 1-A were under the impression that participating in Eraserhead’s assignment would put them at an even higher level with their Quirks than before. Everyone had assignments, everyone was supportive of one another…

...And then the school just _had_ to be infiltrated.

Everything happened so fast, and Py just _couldn’t_ keep up. A bunch of Villains had broken into the training area, and one misty-looking one in particular had transported every student into a multitude of different areas. Instead of being in his designated Landslide Zone where teachers could watch over them, he found himself surrounded by five or six Villains, a (very dazed) Mashirao Ojiro, and an area that did nothing but spontaneously combust every couple of minutes.

Py had only recently spoken to Mashirao, and they had seemingly hit it off in what little time they introduced themselves. He seemed hardworking, diligent, and a man whose sense of heroism was tied to his honor. His Quirk – albeit much simpler than the others – was useful in its own right; he had seen the boy pack his own punches with the tail on his back, but he also knew that it could be used in more defensive ways, too.

He knew that wouldn’t replace his own Quirk by any means, but it was something to keep in mind if he ever found the two of them working together in the future.

The Villains didn’t look like anything _too_ scary, but it was still enough to intimidate the both of them; for starters, each of them either held a knife, had monstrous body types, or were already charging their quirk while walking towards them. They didn’t seem to care about the fires faintly licking their bodies or the dryness in the air, they all just wanted a piece of the action.

There wasn’t any rhyme or reason to it, and asking them for it yielded no answer. The only way the two students could escape would be to fight them off and find an exit, and that plan in itself was risky… there was only so much that they had to work with, and their Quirks weren’t exactly suited for the situation either.

Knowing this, Py still didn’t think that giving up was the best option. If anything, it just meant that they had to prioritize everything and take the escape in stride. He turned to the tail-brandished boy.

“Mashirao, I have an idea,” he kept himself faced forward; he didn’t want either of them to be caught off guard.

The call to him was enough to break him out of spell and turn in the same direction, “I’m all ears, but you better make it quick. It doesn’t look like we’re going to get much time to move.”

“How far can you swing with your tail?”

His black eyes flashed towards Py before they shifted to the next nearby building and a couple of poles. “Enough that I can launch myself in the air and latch on pretty quick.”

Py pulled a neatly carved stick out of his pocket. It had a metallic bear mold on the hilt, “Think you can get from this building to the next?”

“I mean, I guess, but what are you getting at? Tell it to me straight.”

“Some of the fires are too big for us to simply cross them. I have an idea on how to handle them, but I’m going to need some time. Can you distract them?”

Mashirao’s tail curled around him, before it waved about in the air. “I… I can try, but… what do you plan on doing?”

“Simple: Fight fire with fire.” The smirk on his face only brought more confusion to the scene. “Go! You’ll see what I mean!”

Mashirao didn’t ask anymore questions—he moved on command, and Py briefly watched him hop into the group of nasties to use them as a means of gaining leverage _and_ turbulence. The spell-slinging boy, in the meantime, did what he could to initiate his schemes.

He took one long look at the zone they both stood in; the fires that danced directly behind him were only inching closer, while a couple of ashy bits bit away at his uniform’s robes. He wasn’t in pain, but he _was_ treading a thin line; waiting any longer would surely slap some burns on him.

When Py felt the time was right, he took one deep breath and flicked the twig in his hand towards the largest flame; he rotated his other hand in numerous circles, and soon enough the fire swayed along with him.

_These fires aren’t controlled by anyone. Perfect._ He pulled it up in the air like a string and shaped it into a ball. _Now here comes trial number two_!

The boy’s eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a whisper of a foreign word.

“ _Protego_!”

He struck his wand in the air, and – in an instant – the fire parried back at itself and dissipated into the air. The reaction alone was enough to psyche the boy up.

“Oh good, so I _can_ repurpose this magic of mine into something like that!” He briefly turned to where Mashirao was before focusing back on the task at hand. “Hang on, Mashirao. I’ve got your back, I promise.”

Py performed the same spell over and over again, but each usage of the fire varied depending on the idea he had in mind.

For starters, the moment he noticed Mashirao being chased away by a couple of the more muscular Villains he formed a few fireballs and flung them as far as he could. Each strike to their stomach was like a bowling ball to a set of pins; they weren’t _entirely_ seared to a crisp, but they were immobilized enough that Mashirao could swing in the opposite direction and knock them out.

Offense wasn’t the only strategy he was quick to utilize, though; when he saw one of the stealthier ones come his way, he immediately flared up one of the flames surrounding him to build a wall. He could’ve sworn that one of them were throwing knives or arrows, and there was _no way_ that he would allow projectiles to come at him without another moment’s notice.

Regardless of where and how the fire ended up, Py’s priority through it all was to create an escape route that he and the tail-swinging student could follow when the time was right. He had cleared up enough of the flames to notice a bright light at the end of the zone; he honestly wanted to cheer right then and there.

_Protego_ was one of the many spells that the boy could use, but the versatility with his Quirk meant that he could easily find himself exhausted from prolonged usage. He could risk his powers backfiring on him (quite literally) if he wasn’t careful, and it wasn’t be long before he could feel the side effects start to kick in.

At the same time, he didn’t have much of a plan B—nor would he be able to come _up_ with one so quickly. Pro Heroes were prone to doing the same thing, weren’t they? What made this scenario any different than the ones they had dealt with in the past?

Py took a deep breath and balled his hands into fists. There wasn’t any time left to just sit there and think about the what ifs; regret would eat away at him for the rest of his life if he left Mashirao to his eventual demise.

The boy stretched both of his arms in the air, waved them around, and then pointed his wand forward. “If we’re gonna get out of here, we need to create a path for that. And if I need to create a _path_ for that, then I’m going to need to muster all the energy I have _without_ a distraction… I sure hope Mashirao can keep them at bay for a little longer.”

Py breathed in—both his hands moving inward towards his chest, which in turn caused the assorted dancing fires to do the same. He even waved a little bit to make sure they were under his total command, as losing control could only lead to _so_ much more harm than good.

He held his breath for as long as he could, as if to tell the flames that they needed to hold before they burned everything else around him. But, as much as the boy was having fun, he hadn’t realized that a figure was fast approaching behind him.

It was one one of the beefier Villains from before; they were somehow able to sneak away from Mashirao, _and_ somehow navigate through the fires enough to where they weren’t scorched on the way over. Their big, beefy muscles had the capability of holding two battle axes, and they moved swift enough that Py hadn’t realized who was behind him.

They had one goal, and one goal only: to eliminate Py. They were going to use every single trick in the book to do it, too… or so they thought.

Right as they threw one of their axes directly towards the boy’s head, Mashirao’s voice rang in the distance.

_Py, watch your back_!

The spell-slinging boy ducked, whipped around and curled his hand in something akin to a musical note. He was _not_ about to have that happen again.

He pointed his wand towards the other axe in hand, and promptly commanded the next best skill he had a handle on: _Expelliarmus_.

Mashirao came in soon after, slamming the fluffy bit of his tail right into the temple of the Villain’s head and promptly knocking him unconscious. Py smashed the rest of the flames away soon after.

The tail-brandishing boy hopped on over to Py and gave him a once over with his eyes.

“Are you alright? That was a close one.”

Py beamed bright in turn, “yeah, nice save! How’d you know he was coming my direction?”

“I noticed one of them had slipped past me when I was trailing them somewhere else. The moment I took down the last of the other guys, I realized that he wasn’t with them anymore,” He crossed his arms over his chest, “but that’s enough about me. How did _you_ ,” he pointed a lone finger towards the open path, “do _that_?”

“Practice.”

Mashirao rose an eyebrow.

“...What?”

“I practice my quirk usage, like, _all_ the time. It just comes naturally to me for some reason!”

“You… but you just…”

As much as Mashirao _wanted_ to dignify his casual commentary with a response, their conversation was taken aback by a loud and chaotic rumble across the Zone. There was a loud crashing sound in the distance, too.

“An explosion?” His eyes widened as he noticed a pierced hole in the balloon-dome ceiling.

“That can’t be good… or, maybe it was—I just saw something flying.” Py’s mouth was shaped into an O as he peered upward, “no point in waiting for an answer, right? We should probably head back to the others and make sure they’re okay, too.”

“Ah, yeah. You’re probably right.”

The two boys nodded to each other before they ran across the path; as much as Py wanted to take this moment and rest, he knew he wouldn’t be able to until all the pesky Villains walked right out their respective doors!


End file.
